Children's potty chairs have been in existence since ancient times. With the advent of modern plastic and plastic-forming equipment, it is now possible to produce a potty chair that is more comfortable for the user and easier for the caregiver to sanitize and clean.
Some traditional potty seats may include a removable bowl with a handle in the front that allows a care giver to remove the bowl after use. However, the handle is located in the vicinity of the front of the bowl near an area that may be unsanitary. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,010 to Ross discloses removable bowl with a handle located in the front of the bowl. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,489 to Finell discloses a removable bowl with a handle in the front. This is also true of bowls that contain urine deflector areas which are used to contain a urine stream. Additionally, a bowl may be contaminated with solid and liquid wastes from toddlers of either sex. Placement of the handles or grasping surface in the general vicinity of the bowl, especially in the front of the bowl, exposes the caregiver to human waste which is not suitable for preventing the spreading of germs onto the hands of the caregiver.
Additionally, potty chairs need to conserve space while at the same time be large enough to comfortably support a child. They need to be safe and user and child-friendly as well as having design appeal. Accordingly, a need exists for a potty seat with a removable bowl that is easy to clean and allows the caregiver to empty and clean the bowl in a sanitary manner without contacting the waste. Furthermore, a need exists for a potty seats that better contains waste within the bowl unit, better facilitates a child's sitting down and standing up, makes for easier disposal and clean up for the caregiver, and that prevents the bowl unit from lifting up when the user stands up.